


Only So Much Space

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [8]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Chronicles of Riddick - Riddick/Vaako, space (Fest #6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only So Much Space

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)


End file.
